


Passion Criminelle

by Mana2702



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fugitives, Love at First Sight, Murderers, Organized Crime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie et Clyde se nommaient en réalité Sansa et Petyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par une vidéo postée sur Youtube par Rabiosa J.

Petyr regardait Sansa qui dansait, elle était tellement belle dans sa tenue de danseuse étoile. Il avait beau avoir 37 ans, il était fou de sa jeunette de 16 ans. Il lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée dans un bar. Sansa était là avec des copines, lui était là seul, il avait rendez-vous avez un barman qui lui devait de l'argent. Petyr avait un boulot de banquier temporaire, il avait trouvé ça pour mieux s'infiltrer et ensuite pouvoir faire son cambriolage. 

Petyr regarda sa belle, ses longs cheveux de feu étaient attachés en un chignon très serré, sa peau pâle se fondait avec le blanc de son tutu et du justeaucorps. Il adorait le petit froncement de sourcils qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Avec son corps élancé et fin, la jeune femme était vraiment faite pour être danseuse classique. Le cours se termina et la jeune femme revint vers lui.

***

Sansa s'approcha de Petyr et lui sourit, elle croisa ses bras autour de son cou. Les deux amants restèrent ainsi à se regarder, puis la danseuse posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Petyr. Ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour car chacun devait penser à son objectif: braquage pour Petyr et ballet pour Sansa. La jeune rousse recula et sourit:

«-Je me change et on y va?

-Oui ma chérie, je t'attends.»

C'était amusant, car bien que Sansa soit plus jeune, elle était plus grande que Petyr. Elle alla dans le vestiaire, se déshabilla et se regarda dans le grand miroir. Elle avait une poitrine ferme à la taille parfaite, une taille fine, un ventre plat, des hanches légèrement rebondies mais musclées et de longues jambes sveltes et musclées. Elle enfila la robe à fleurs qu'elle avait laissé dans son casier, une paire d'escarpin et attrapa son sac. Elle se maquilla puis retourna auprès de Petyr. Il était au téléphone, elle le laissa donc tranquille un moment, regardant la salle où elle dansait quelques minutes plus tôt. Dès qu'elle avait vu Petyr elle était tombée sous le charme, la différence d'âge n'avait pas d'importance à leurs yeux. Il s'était approché, lui avait payé un verre et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter.

***

Petyr raccrocha et se tourna vers elle:

«-C'est bon on peut y aller?

-Oui, c'était qui au téléphone?

-Un collègue.

-Un de quel côté?»

Bien sûr Sansa savait pour le projet de Petyr, et c'était justement ce côté bad boy qui avait accru cette passion qu'elle avait pour lui. Petyr rit doucement:

«-Un de l'ombre.

-Ah d'accord, bon on va manger? Je meurs de faim!

-On y va, choisis le restaurant. Tu sais que tu es vraiment très sexy quand tu danse?»

La jeune femme pouffa de rire et ils sortirent de l'école de danse. La jeune femme aimait sentir la main puissante de Petyr qui tenait la sienne avec fermeté. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur restaurant favoris, c'était un petit restaurant chinois très tranquille. Ils se posèrent à leur table habituelle. Petyr prit une bière chinoise et Sansa un verre dejus de litchi. Après cela ils allèrent se servir, la danseuse demanda:

«-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant mon cours?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne m'ennuie jamais ma puce quand je te regarde.

-T'es trop mignon, je t'aime toi!»

Petyr eut un sourire satisfait et ils mangèrent tout en papotant. Ils aimaient vraiment ces moments en amoureux.

***

Petyr alla payer et raccompagna Sansa chez ses parents, il avait une réunion avec ses « collègues ». Les parents de la jeune femme ne savaient pas pour leur histoire, ils seraient formellement contre. Le brun vola un baiser à sa belle avant qu'elle ne descende et rentre chez elle. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Petyr partit pour sa planque. Il se gara et descendit, tous les autres membres du groupe étaient là. Il les regarda:

«-Bon, c'était quoi cet appel bordel de merde?!»

Petyr donna un grand coup de poing sur la table. Bronn l'avait appelé pour parler d'un changement à la banque. Bronn soupira:

«-Sae m'a prévenu que Tyrion avait changé les mots de passe, qu'à l'avenir seulement 3 personnes auraient les codes.

-Fait chier! Elle t'a dit quoi d'autre?

-Rien, juste ça.

-Putain cette secrétaire se fait baiser par le patron, il doit tout lui raconter donc pourquoi elle ne peut rien nous apprendre d'autre?!

-J'en sais rien, je suis obligé de la payer pour qu'elle accepte de me donner la moindre info.

-Quelle pute!»

Petyr était très calme et réfléchis, mais il avait aussi un côté très impulsif. Il s'alluma une cigarette et en tira une grande bouffée:

«Bon… on va passer au plan B, tant pis.

-T'es sûr?

-Bronn je ne me trompe jamais je te rappel.

-Ouai… bon mise en place du plan B alors.»

Le plan A était de tout ouvrir avec les codes sans se faire griller pour autant et disparaître dans la nature. Le plan B consistait à forcer les coffres, et à éventuellement devoir employer la manière forte. Petyr continua de parler du plan avec les autres, vérifiant que tout était au point, ils devaient agir trois jours plus tard. Après cela il rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche, il devait se détendre et se calmer. Il aurait aimer serrer Sansa contre lui maintenant, elle lui apportait la sérénité dont il avait besoin.

***

Sansa mangea, prit une douche et alla dans sa chambre. Elle échangea quelques messages avec Petyr puis s'endormit. Le lendemain elle partit au lycée. Une fois la fin des cours elle vit que Petyr était là. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa, elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années. Elle passa dans ses cheveux noirs, poivre et sel sur les tempes. Elle le tira par la main jusqu'au parc voisin du lycée et ils se posèrent sur un banc. Ils se parlèrent de leur journée et Petyr raconta le changement de plan.

***

Petyr caressait les longs cheveux de sa belle, ils étaient doux, raides et soyeux. Il demanda:

«-Tu dors à la maison ce soir?

-Oui mon chéri, j'en serai ravie.

-Parfait, alors dans ce cas trouve une excuse auprès de tes parents.

-Ok, je vais leur dire que je suis chez Margaery, elle ne posera pas de question et me couvrira.

-Parfait.»

Elle envoya un message à ses parents et ils partirent en direction de chez Petyr. Ils se mirent tous les deux à la cuisine, Petyr s'occupait de la viande et Sansa de l'accompagnement. Tout en cuisinant ils parlaient du plan de Petyr. Il n'était pas nerveux, mais il n'aimait pas quand son premier plan était perturbé. Après manger ils se posèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent un film, se faisant des papouilles.

***

Le jour du braquage arriva. Petyr se prépara, Sansa avait dormit avec lui. Elle se prépara pour le lycée puis le regarda:

«-Alors mon amour tu es prêt?

-Oui, tout va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas.

-D'accord, on e retrouve après mes cours? 

-Oui ma chérie t'inquiète pas.»

Petyr embrassa longuement Sansa et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Petyr portait un jean noir, un sous-pull noir et un long manteau de la même couleur. Toute la bande était là, il les regarda:

«-Ok les gars, on y va, on fait comme on a dit!»

Deux hommes se chargeaient de brouiller les caméras, un s'occupait d'échanger les travers de leur passage ici. Ils remplacèrent les photos et sur leurs fiches d'embauche, de toute façon à la base ils avaient déjà donné des faux noms. Petyr et Bronn s'occupaient du coffre. Une fois ouvert, ils prirent tout l'argent et ressortirent du coffre. Deux agents de la sécurité arrivèrent, Petyr sortit son arme et leur tira dessus, les tuant sur le coup. Ça ce n'était pas prévu, à l'origine les armes étaient juste pour intimider, mais là il fallait qu'il agisse, personne ne devait les reconnaître. 

***

Le groupe sortit de la banque par la sortie de derrière, là où était garé leurs voitures. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et partirent plus vite que l'éclair. Petyr envoya un message à Sansa sur la route, la prévenant que ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, qu'elle l'attende devant le lycée car ils devaient partir. Petyr savait que la vie de fugitif n'était pas le meilleur pour un couple, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sansa, et il savait qu'elle le suivrait. D'ailleurs la réponse arriva aussitôt, annonçant qu'elle serait à la grille deux minutes plus tard. Petyr sourit, une nouvelle aventure les attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa couru dès qu'elle vit la voiture noire aux vitres teintées ralentir devant le lycée. Elle sauta presque à l'intérieur lorsqu'une des portes s'ouvrit, se retrouvant sur les genoux de Petyr. Il sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Pas de regret?

-Non mon ange aucun problème. On va où?

-Dans une planque ma puce. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

-Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi mon amour.»

Ils roulèrent un moment, puis s'arrêtèrent à la campagne au milieu de nul part. Petyr descendit en tenant la jeune femme par la main et expliqua:

«-On va se planquer là quelques jours, et ensuite on changera d'endroit.

-Pas de problème.»

C'était une vieille grange en piteux état, ils entrèrent et Petyr lui montra une trappe secrète. Il y avait des escaliers qui menaient à un sous-sol. Dedans Petyr avait tout aménagé, une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Ils visitèrent et s'installèrent dans la chambre. Elle demanda:

«-Dis mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui a foiré?

-Tu va pas flipper?

-Bien sûr que non. Dis moi s'il te plaît.

-Bah j'ai dû tuer deux gardiens, ils nous connaissaient et je pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu.

-Je comprend, tu as bien fait.»

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était presque impossible d'imaginer la douce et innocente Sansa amoureuse d'un criminel et comprenant ses activités. Elle avait éteint son portable pour être sûre qu'on ne puisse pas la pister, chose qu'avait fait Petyr depuis longtemps.

***

Le soir arriva et Eddard ne voyait toujours pas sa fille aînée rentrer. Il regarda Robb:

«-Tu ne sais pas où est ta sœur?

-Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle entrait dans le lycée.

-Je vois… elle devrait être rentrée depuis plus de deux heures!

-Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être chez Margeary pour faire un devoir…

-Elle nous aurait prévenu!»

Ned avait l'air grave, il demanda à tous ses autres enfants mais la réponse était toujours la même: je ne sais pas. Il alla voir sa femme dans la cuisine, cette dernière était très inquiète elle aussi, elle se tourna vers lui:

«-Alors?

-Aucun ne sait.»

Cathelyn laissa échapper un soupir, ses traits étaient tirés par l'anxiété, elle était une louve et ne supportait pas qu'un de ses louveteaux manque à l'appel. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Sansa de disparaître sans rien dire. Ils se mirent à table et la mère de famille demanda:

«-Est-ce qu'elle a un petit copain? Si vous le savez vous devez nous le dire, même si elle ne l'a pas fait par elle-même.

-Aucune idée, répondirent les enfants en chœur.

-Toi Jon tu sais sûrement, continua-t-elle plus sèchement.

-Non je ne sais pas je suis désolé.»

Jon était le neveu de Ned, mais sa sœur était morte en lui donnant le jour. Ned avait juré de s'occuper de lui comme de son propre fils, et il le considérait comme tel. Cathelyn n'avait jamais pu supporter cela, elle détestait le jeune homme et ne le cachait pas. Un silence de mort tomba autour de la table, presque personne n'avait touché à son repas, ils étaient tous très inquiets. Ned se leva vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter tout le monde, il déclara:

«-J'appelle la police, s'en est trop! Elle devrait être rentrée depuis plus de 4 heures et monsieur Tyrell m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas chez eux. Elle a disparu.»

Ned alla dans son bureau d'un pas décidé, il n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps, chaque seconde écoulée était un risque de retrouver Sansa dans un très mauvais état, ou de ne pas la retrouver du tout.

***

Sansa caressait distraitement le torse de Petyr:

«-Ma famille doit s'inquiéter.

-Tu veux y retourner?

-Non, je veux rester avec toi. Je leur enverrai une lettre plus tard.

-Tu en es sûre? Je comprendrai si tu regrette ma chérie.

-Petyr Baelish je vais te dire une chose et je ne le répéterai pas: je t'aime et je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi en ce moment même.»

Petyr sourit et l'embrassa avec fougue, il était fou d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle disait ce genre de choses. Ils discutèrent, mangèrent un peu et se couchèrent.

***

Le lendemain Sansa écrivit une lettre courte à ses parents, disant simplement qu'elle s'était enfuie avec son petit ami et qu'elle les aimait. Elle leur disait aussi que tout irait bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas essayé de la retrouver. Pour la poster elle dissimula sa chevelure si particulière sous un foulard, mit de grosses lunettes de soleil et alla mettre la lettre dans une boîte. Elle revint voir Petyr, il était déjà en train de chercher où ils iraient ensuite. Il trouva l'endroit parfait, un cottage meublé à vendre en pleine forêt. Il montra des photos à Sansa et ils firent toutes les démarches pour l'acheter en ligne. Petyr annonça à l'agence qu'il voulait emménager dès le lendemain, qu'il payerait directement sur place. La jeune femme sourit, c'était parfait pour eux, personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. Ils décidèrent de partir dans la nuit, sachant que la police devait déjà ratisser les environs pour retrouver la jeune Stark.

***

Le couple embarqua donc dans la voiture et ils roulèrent toute la nuit ainsi qu'une partie de la journée. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le couple avait réfléchi et il y aurait moins de risque que la police vienne chercher une fugueuse dans une maison normale plutôt que dans un lieu abandonné. La belle rousse visita rapidement la petite maison et soupira d'aise, elle se sentait chez elle. Ils s'étaient arrêté pour acheter de quoi manger, Sansa avait attendu dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, son visage devait être affiché partout. Petyr la regarda:

«-Je crois qu'il va falloir opérer quelques changements ma puce…

-Oui je sais, je vais me teindre les cheveux et… pourquoi pas porter des lentilles pour changer la couleur de mes yeux.

-Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça mon amour.

-Ce n'est rien Petyr, j'étais consciente de tout ce que ma fuite entraînerait.»

Le cambrioleur était ému, elle était si jeune mais déjà si forte. Il l'embrassa, elle était la femme de sa vie, aucun doute là-dessus. Sansa prit une paire de ciseaux et coupa ses cheveux assez courts, car la police cherchait une jeune femme aux cheveux longs. Elle demanda ensuite à Petyr d'aller lui acheter une teinture noire. Elle l'appliqua dès son retour, une fois brune elle était méconnaissable.

***

Ned vit la lettre de sa fille et cru devenir fou. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça, elle qui était si intelligente et réfléchie d'habitude? Il voulait ménager sa femme, mais celle-ci lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lu. La tristesse était si forte que Cathelyn poussa un cri déchirant, ne pouvant se contenir. D'habitude elle ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions, mais là c'était trop dur, sa fille avait fuit pour une destination inconnue, avec un inconnu et elle ne voulait plus les voir. Les parents annoncèrent la nouvelle à table, les autres enfants furent tous aussi choqués que leur parents. Sansa était la moins aventureuse d'eux tous, elle était la plus réfléchie de la fratrie avec Brann.

***

Petyr regarda Sansa qui dormait tranquillement dans le lit. Elle avait fait tant de sacrifices pour lui, pourtant ils n'étaient partit que depuis 48 heures, et il savait que ça n'irait pas en diminuant. Il caressa doucement sa joue, elle était prête à tout pour lui, et pour sa part, tout était encore trop léger pour décrire ce qu'il était capable de faire pour elle. Le brun se cala contre la belle et la serra contre lui, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés il était invincible.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain Petyr fit les cents pas en guettant chaque fenêtre, il avait beau être en sécurité, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une réalité sur le long terme. Il décida qu'il fallait faire quelque-chose pour sa belle, pour qu'elle ne court jamais aucun risque. Il alla chercher une arme dans un sac et revint vers elle:

«-Tiens ma puce, garde toujours cette arme avec toi. Si quelqu'un t'agresse n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

-Mais… je saurai jamais comment faire!

-Bien sûr que si tu saura ma chérie. Je vais t'entraîner, il faut que tu sois capable de te défendre si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit.»

Sansa frissonna à cette idée, elle ne s'imaginait pas sans lui. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner, une petite tension était montée dans la pièce. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, c'était assez stressant de se dire que chaque jour ils pouvaient être démasqués. Après avoir prit le premier repas de la journée, le couple sortit marcher un peu.

***

Petyr emmena Sansa dans un coin et lui enseigna comment tirer. Quelle surprise lorsqu'elle montra un talent caché, c'était la première fois qu'elle tirait et pourtant elle semblait être une pro. Ils tirèrent un moment puis rentrèrent en remarquant que le soir tombait déjà. Petyr embrassa sa belle:

«-Fais toi belle, on sort ma chérie.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, je sais que tu adore danser, que ce soit en ballet ou en boîte alors on sort. Je t'emmène dîner et ensuite on va danser.»

Sansa poussa un cri de joie et monta s'habiller. Elle enfila un ensemble de dessous sexy, une robe rouge et des escarpins ouverts noirs. Ils avaient acheté des vêtements la veille, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien prévu en partant. La jeune femme redescendit et sourit à Petyr:

«-Alors, je te plaît comme ça?

-Oh que oui ma princesse. Tu es splendide, je vais en faire des jaloux!

-Flatteur.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire, leur couple était fusionnel et unique. Ils partirent du cottage et allèrent dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. C'était un restaurant italien sans grande prétention, mais il avait l'air délicieux. La jeune femme s'installa élégamment sur la chaise, elle avait toujours eu cette prestance qui séduisait Petyr.

***

Ils dînèrent tranquillement. Sansa avait prit des spaghettis bolognaise délicieuses, et Petyr prit du calamar farcis aux olives et aux oignons, le tout accompagné de vin. En dessert la jeune femme prit de la tarte au citron et Petyr du tiramisu. Ils s'étaient régalés, c'était rare qu'ils aillent au restaurant ensembles avant puisque leur relation était secrète, mais maintenant ils pouvaient se le permettre. Le cambrioleur paya l'addition et ils partirent.

***

Le couple entra dans la seule boîte de nuit de la ville peu de temps après. Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste et Sansa se laissa entraîner par la musique, elle était si belle. Petyr sourit en la regardant, il dansait un peu aussi, mais surtout il surveillait qu'aucun sale type ne s'approche de sa dulcinée. Au bout d'un moment il alla leur chercher à boire, la musique était sympa, l'ambiance parfaite. Ils burent donc un petit coup et continuèrent de danser une grande partie de la nuit. La jeune femme s'était sentie libre, heureuse et elle-même en dansant. De plus c'était très agréable d'avoir vu Petyr danser lui aussi, se lâcher et oublier quelques temps qu'il était en fuite. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le parking, c'est alors qu'un homme héla:

«-Sansa? Sansa Stark c'est bien toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? Tu sais que tes parents se font un sang d'encre depuis ton départ?!»

La jeune femme se figea un instant et se retourna, elle avait reconnu la voix de Robert Baratheon. Cet homme était le meilleur ami de son père, et il fréquentait ce genre de lieux pour se trouver des maîtresses car il trompait sa femme à tour de bras. Elle le regarda, que faisait-il ici, à plus de 4 heures de Winterfell et à autant de Port Réal là où il vivait? Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il l'avait reconnu, c'est pourquoi elle sortit son arme et lui tira en plein cœur. Elle n'avait pas tremblé, elle n'avait pas eu peur.

***

Robert s'étala au sol sous le regard surpris de Petyr. Tout s'était passé si vite, la danseuse avait réagit et agit si vite sans le moindre doute, digne d'une vraie criminelle. Petyr se tourna vers sa belle:

«-Je suis fier de toi ma puce, tu as bien réagis! Aller on change d'endroit.»

Ils coururent jusqu'à la voiture et retournèrent au cottage. Personne ne les avait vu, c'est pourquoi ils pouvaient partir au plus vite. Ils prirent juste leurs vêtements, la nourriture et se volatilisèrent. Tout en conduisant Petyr demanda:

«-Tu tiens le coup ma chérie?

-Oui, de toute façon je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

-Oh ça c'est la femme que j'aime!»

Petyr sourit, comme quoi il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort, car Sansa était la dernière personne qu'on imaginait capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid. Ils roulèrent toute la nuit et s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel. Ils montèrent dans la chambre, s'endormant encore tout habillés.

***

Le lendemain ils partirent pour trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. Sansa n'avait pas fait de cauchemars suite aux événements malgré ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un chemisier aujourd'hui avec des tennis pour passer plus inaperçu. Au bout d'un moment Petyr annonça:

«-On va devoir changer de véhicule. Tu as peur de la moto?

-Non y a aucun problème, je peux voyager grâce à n'importe quel véhicule.

-Tant mieux, au prochain garage j'échange la voiture contre une moto.»

Tout était réfléchis à une vitesse folle. Sansa aimait cela, ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à vive allure ce qui aidait beaucoup dans leur situation. Elle le regarda:

«-On va aller jusqu'où?

-Je pense qu'on ira jusqu'à Dorne, personne ne nous cherchera là-bas, et je doute que tu connaisse qui que ce soit sur place.

-Non, je pense qu'on sera en sécurité là-bas.

-Très bien. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on puisse être bien, malgré nos actes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, on va pouvoir s'installer quelque part et être heureux.

-J'espère, je t'ai embarqué en enfer je suis désolé.

-J'ai accepté de te suivre, arrête de culpabiliser.»

Ils échangèrent donc la voiture contre une moto et roulèrent encore. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison en périphérie de Dorne. Petyr avait négocié avec un agent immobilier en arrivant sur place. En passant il vérifia les journaux. Il y avait des articles sur le cambriolage, sur le récent meurtre aux Jumeaux. Par chance il n'y avait pas d'identification pour le meurtre de la boîte de nuit, ni pour le cambriolage. Par contre il y avait la photo de Sansa partout, même à la télé.

***

Ils s'installèrent et la jeune femme regarda son petit ami:

«-On croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

-Oui, il faut faire attention, on ne doit pas tuer qui que ce soit.

-Je sais, mais normalement on ne sera pas amener à le faire.»

Ils devaient prendre leurs marques, leur vie avait changée à tout jamais. Leur nouvelle maison était blanche, très moderne aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Petyr l'avait choisit justement pour ce côté moderne. Il cacha leurs armes dans un placard et vérifia que les caméras de sécurité fonctionnaient. Il y avait aussi des détecteurs de mouvements pour prévenir en cas de danger, c'était une vraie forteresse camouflée en maison.

***

Sansa se laissa tomber sur le canapé, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient tenir ici plus de trois jours. Pour patienter elle mit de la musique et fit quelques exercices, le ballet lui manquait, mais c'était son choix. Elle avait voulut suivre Petyr, elle ne pouvait pas regretter maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou désolée pour le retard j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire dernièrement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'avoue que ça me manque de ne pas avoir d'avis!

Catelyn était comme un lion en cage. Sa fille avait disparue depuis plus d'une semaine, et la lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé ne les rassurait pas du tout. La mère Stark ne supportait pas cette situation, elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal lorsque Bran avait eu son accident et que le docteur avait annoncé qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais de sa vie. Elle savait que la police cherchait toujours, mais depuis le temps ils cherchaient avec beaucoup moins d'énergie, elle le savait. Car plus le temps passait, moins les chances de la retrouver étaient élevées. Catelyn se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir venir? Certes Sansa ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, de sa vie de jeune fille qui découvre son corps, la vie et les garçons, mais en tant que mère, elle aurait dû sentir que sa fille avait changée. Robb arriva et enlaça sa mère:

«-Tout ira bien maman, nous allons la retrouver.

-Mais comment? Elle est partit depuis trop longtemps! En plus même avec son portrait affiché partout personne ne l'a retrouvé! Toutes les jeunes filles ressemblantes que les gens ont signalé n'étaient pas les bonnes! 

-Je sais… mais je pense que tout ira bien. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. 

-Non elle ne sait pas Robb! Si elle savait elle ne serait jamais partit comme ça! 

-Elle a suivit son béguin, ça arrive à toutes les jeunes filles.

-Non, on ne part pas comme ça sans donner d'adresse, en plus elle a jeté son portable pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas!

-Je suis au courant, mais je persiste à dire qu'elle n'est pas une écervelée.

-Je n'en suis plus si sûre mon grand… mais merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral.»

Tout le monde dans la famille était affecté par la disparition de la jeune rousse, même sa sœur Arya qui pourtant ne s'entendait pas spécialement avec elle. En effet les deux seules filles Stark se chamaillaient sans arrêt, pourtant la plus jeune s'était refermée sur elle-même depuis que sa sœur n'était plus là.

***

Sansa regarda Petyr:

«-Alors, comment je suis?

-Magnifique comme toujours.

-Tu pense que je vais avoir le poste?

-Bien sûr ma puce, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de travailler.

-Je sais bien, mais je refuse que tu sois le seul à rapporter de l'argent! En plus je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle de moi dans le sens où toi tu travaille et que moi je reste à la maison.

-Je sais oui. Je connais très bien les raisons pour lesquelles tu fais ça mon ange.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Sansa portait un tailleur-jupe noir avec un chemisier vert anis. Le vert faisait ressortir ses cheveux, et le noir faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon très élégant pour paraître sérieuse. Elle s'était également maquillé de façon légère pour ne pas paraître vulgaire. Elle enfila ses escarpins à talons de cinq centimètres. Petyr caressa sa joue:

«-Tu es tellement belle. Tu postule pour quoi déjà?

-Pour donner des cours de danse.

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire?

-Bien sûr, je fais de la danse depuis que j'ai 4 ans mon amour, donc j'ai assez d'expérience. Et puis avec ma nouvelle identité et mes références tout ira bien.»

Petyr sourit, en effet Bronn leur avait envoyé des faux papiers et avait créé des références pour eux deux. Il était l'associé de Petyr depuis un moment, il était le plus fidèle des amis. Petyr ajusta sa cravate:

«-Et moi de quoi j'ai l'air?

-Tu es parfait mon amour, tu es très élégant.»

Petyr avait enfilé un costume noir classique, une chemise blanche et une cravate en soie rouge avec des chaussures en cuir noires. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière et était rasé de frais. Le couple partit donc pour trouver un travail. Sansa réussit à obtenir le poste du premier coup, la directrice de l'école de danse avait simplement demandé qu'elle enfile un justaucorps et qu'elle montre ce dont elle était capable. La belle rousse avait fait la totale, la directrice avait été sous le charme aussitôt et l'avait engagé. Sansa sourit, se rhabilla et partit à la rencontre de Petyr. 

***

Petyr sortit de la compagnie d'assurance où il avait postulé, sans succès. Il vit son ange roux qui approchait. Il sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Alors ça a donné quoi?

-J'ai été prise! Et toi?

-Non moi ça n'a rien donné. 

-Bon… c'est pas grave tu aura le prochain.

-J'ai quand-même beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Sansa.»

Il partit postuler dans d'autres lieux, puis finalement il fut pris dans une agence de voyage. C'était mieux que rien. Comme ça il pourrait économiser et ils pourraient repartir, car ils ne resteraient sûrement pas ici très longtemps.

***

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Ned avait perdu espoir, sa fille aînée ne reviendrait pas à la maison. De plus il avait apprit la mort de son meilleur ami, Robert Bratheon. Il avait été assassiné en sortant d'une boîte de nuit, l'enquête n'avait rien révélé d'autre. Le père Stark avait donc prit deux disparitions d'êtres chers en pleine face. Sansa était parti pour faire sa vie manifestement, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'elle aille bien. Il essayait de remonter le moral de sa femme, car Catelyn avait perdu beaucoup de poids, elle faisait une dépression. Ça faisait un peu plus de deux mois et demi que Sansa avait envoyé sa lettre. La maison Stark devait reprendre une vie normale, ne pas oublier Sansa, mais que son absence n'empoisonne pas non plus leur vie. Ils devaient avancer. 

***

Sansa se cala contre Petyr qui était assit dans le canapé et l'embrassa:

«-Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Pas trop mal, j'ai eu quelques clients, gentils pour la plupart. Et toi?

-Moi aussi ça a été, la classe est très gentille. Les petites sont adorables.

-Tant mieux, elles apprennent bien?

-Oui, il y a Jeanny qui a un peu de mal mais bon, elle est la plus jeune du groupe. 

-Oui ça viendra. En tout cas tu es radieuse, je suis content que tu es trouvé ce travail, c'est vraiment ce qui te convient!

-Oui, la danse c'est toute ma vie.

-Je sais et jamais je ne t'aurais empêché d'en faire!

-Je sais bien mon amour. Tu sais je crois que je suis prête.

-Comment ça?

-Bah… je suis prête pour… enfin pour qu'on… fasse la chose.

-Oh… alors je veux que ce soir-là ce soit parfait. Ces choses là ne s'organisent pas à l'avance, mais ce soir-là je veux qu'on ne soit pas trop fatigués, qu'on soit détendus et que tout se passe bien.

-D'accord mon amour, je te fais confiance.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et regardèrent tranquillement la télé. Petyr avait un bras autour des épaules fines de sa petite amie, il lui faisait des caresses. Ils avaient vraiment une vie de couple qui se mettait en place tranquillement. Les deux amoureux avaient trouvés un rythme entre leur vie privée et leur travail et ils espéraient bien que ça allaient continuer sans que d'autres imprévus n'arrivent pour les obliger à tout quitter une fois encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Petyr rentra du travail et fronça les sourcils, il entendait des sanglots venant du salon. Il s'approcha et enlaça sa petite amie:

«-Ma chérie ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!»

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle était terrassée. Petyr la serra fort, il détestait la voir triste comme ça, et surtout il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sansa articula comme elle pouvait:

«-Un… un papa est venu chercher sa fille et… et il a essayé de… de…

-De quoi? C'est qui ce mec?! Je vais le tuer je te jure! Il t'a fait du mal?!

-Juste de… il a essayé de m'embrasser de force… il a dit que… que j'étais très bandante avec mon justaucorps et mon tutu.

-Dis moi qui c'est!

-Non Petyr, on n'a plus de problème depuis un moment, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. Il n'a pas à te faire quoi que ce soit, de quel droit ce pervers ose te parler comme ça et te toucher alors que tu es ma copine! 

-S'il te plaît mon amour garde ton calme.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je dérape, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas l'accepter.»

Petyr se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, il avait du mal à y croire. Comment un tel con pouvait avoir eu une telle attitude envers Sansa? Elle était indéniablement belle, séduisante, sexy et excitante pourtant ça ne justifiait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Petyr monta dans la chambre, prit une arme et descendit:

«-Je vais faire un tour bébé.

-Tu va où? Petyr range cette arme!

-Je ne vais pas voir ce type, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Mais il faut que je tire sur quelque-chose pour me calmer.

-D'accord… soit prudent.

-Oui ma puce. Je t'aime, repose toi bien.»

Le brun embrassa Sansa et partit. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse. Il roula un long moment pour quitter la ville, alla au plein milieu d'une forêt et se mit à tirer en l'air. Il avait besoin de se calmer, toucher à Sansa ça le rendait dingue. Elle était sa raison de vivre, et du fait si on voulait lui faire du mal il perdait la tête.

***

Sansa alla prendre un bain bien chaud, espérant que ça allait lui changer les idées. Elle avait mit une pastille à la fraise dans l'eau pour que l'effluve fruité la détende. Elle plongea dans l'eau fumante et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être sale, cet homme avait été horrible, elle ne s'y été pas attendue. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le câlin de Petyr, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait envie que ces câlins ne s'arrêtent jamais. Elle resta dans l'eau un moment, puis sortit quand l'eau avait refroidie. Elle se sécha, enfila une nuisette et alla dans le lit, un livre entre les mains.

***

Petyr revint à la maison deux heures plus tard, ses nerfs étaient redescendus à un niveau normal. Il monta dans la chambre et sourit en voyant la beauté allongée dans le lit en train de lire. Le cambrioleur se déshabilla, restant uniquement en boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il commença à caresser la joue pâle de sa belle, puis descendit le long de sa gorge. Elle avait vécu quelque-chose de dur aujourd'hui, et il comptait bien le lui faire oublier.

***

Sansa se colla contre Petyr et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers. Tout en faisant cela, ses mains allèrent se perdre sur le torse musclé de son compagnon.Sansa sentit une chaleur monter en elle, c'était nouveau mais enivrant, surtout lorsqu'elle sentait à quel point Petyr avait envie d'elle.

Petyr fit glisser une des bretelles de la nuisette en satin noir, il aimait à quel point sa peau était douce. Il déposa des baisers sur l'épaule, puis dans son cou avant de descendre sur la poitrine. Le voleur n'en revenait pas, elle avait une poitrine parfaite, à la fois généreuse et ferme. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il vit la petite culotte en dentelle rouge que portait Sansa. Doucement sa main droite glissa de son sein à son ventre plat, puis sur le petit triangle de tissu. Il y imposa quelques caresses avant de le lui retirer. Comment faisait-elle pour être parfaite et belle absolument partout? Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa féminité.

Sansa se cambra en fermant les yeux, ce qu'il lui faisait était délicieux. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel, puis sur les épaules musclées. Timidement, la belle rousse fit glisser sa main jusqu'au boxer dangereusement tendu qu'elle retira. Sa main attrapa le sexe dur de Petyr et commença à bouger maladroitement, pourtant elle obtint un grognement approbateur. Toutefois sa main s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Petyr s'insinuer en elle, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de ressentir ça.

Petyr ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila à la hâte. Dans la précipitation aucun des deux ne remarqua que la protection avait craquée. Petyr tortura quelques instants les tétons de Sansa avec sa bouche avant de la pénétrer. 

Sansa poussa un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Désormais elle était une femme, grâce à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se cambra et enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Petyr, elle souhaitait qu'il ne s'écarte jamais. Elle gémit de satisfaction en constatant que Petyr n'était pas non plus décidé à se retirer, au contraire, il imposa un rythme lent, doux et rude à la fois. La belle rousse sentait le plaisir monter en flèche, son homme avait un pouvoir, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Petyr imposa un rythme un peu plus rapide, il se pencha et embrassa sa belle avec fougue. Il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus puissant du monde car Sansa semblait réellement prendre plus de plaisir que jamais. Il était heureux de voir que sa première fois ne la faisait pas trop souffrir, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup l'apprentissage de cette nouvelle activité. Il accéléra encore le rythme et vit le plus beau spectacle du monde: Sansa avait le premier orgasme de sa vie. Il sourit fièrement et ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Sansa.

La belle rousse avait du mal à y croire, elle venait de vivre un rêve. Elle se cala contre le corps de son amant, puis se leva subitement. Petyr arqua un sourcil:

«-Tout va bien mon ange?

-Je suis couverte de sang!

-Oh… oui c'est normal. C'est pas grave, tout va bien.»

Petyr retira le drap pendant que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gênée en voyant le drap en revenant. Il alla la rejoindre dans la douche et la parsema de baisers, de caresses. Ce nouveau stade dans leur couple les rendaient encore plus amoureux et fusionnels que jamais. Ils allèrent coucher après leur douche, ils avaient bien besoin de se reposer après tout cela. 

***

Sansa s'endormit avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, elle était calée contre le torse de Petyr. Pour sa part elle avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son amant, elle avait toujours aimé être dans ses bras protecteurs. La jeune femme ne doutait plus du tout, elle avait fait le bon choix en suivant Petyr, elle ne regretterait jamais. Leur vie semblait s'être stabilisée, et ils voulaient que tout se passe bien à l'avenir. Sansa ne voulait pas que Petyr soit retrouvé et qu'il aille en prison, elle était plus folle de lui que jamais.

Petyr caressa longuement les cheveux courts de Sansa avant de s'endormir. Ce soir ils avaient été un couple dans tous les sens du terme. Le brun espérait de tout son cœur que l'avenir serait clément pour sa belle, car Sansa méritait le meilleur, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui offrir à tout prix.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa se réveilla puis se tourna pour regarder Petyr, restant nichée contre son corps musclé. Il dormait toujours, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le réveil ne tarderait pas à sonner, la belle danseuse se pencha, posant ses lèvres douces sur celles de Petyr. Elle passa une main légère sur sa joue, souriant au petit picotement que provoquait sa barbe naissante. 

Quelques minutes plus tard le réveil sonna comme prévu, la jeune femme parsema le visage de son amant de baisers pour le réveiller en douceur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle avait fait l'amour la veille. Petyr avait dormit avec une main sur sa poitrine. Sansa se sentait en confiance lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

***

Petyr se réveilla en entendant le réveil, mais surtout grâce aux baisers de Sansa. Il grogna et l'éteignit avant de poser les yeux sur sa belle:

«-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormit?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oh que oui. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien reposée de toute ma vie.

-Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas mal?

-Non, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Mon corps est comme différent, je me sens légère, détendue.

-Je suis content dans ce cas.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et se préparèrent pour leur journée de travail. Le couple était parfaitement assorti, ils s'habillaient au même rythme et préparaient le petit-déjeuner ensembles. Après mangé ils partaient, Petyr déposait Sansa à l'école de danse avant de partir pour l'agence.

***

Ned se prépara pour aller au travail lui aussi. Il regarda sa femme qui buvait son thé, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le père de famille souffrait de la voir ainsi, il décida de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver leur fille. Il voulait comprendre les raisons de son départ, et surtout qu'elle revienne, pour que Catelyn guérisse enfin. Il embrassa tendrement son épouse:

«-Bonne journée chérie, à ce soir.»

Pas de réponse, comme chaque fois depuis des mois. Eddard soupira et partit pour le travail. Une fois sur place il posa des congés pour durée indéterminée et commença ses recherches. Il voulait retrouver sa fille à tout prix. Il commença par relire la lettre de Sansa, puis partit dans la ville d'où elle l'avait posté grâce au cachet de la poste. Il interrogea les employés de la poste, les commerçants, et même des habitants. Des gens l'avaient vu, mais personne ne savaient où elle était partit. Ils décrivirent aussi l'homme qui l'accompagnait, et Ned commença à voir rouge, sa fille sortait avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père, c'était inadmissible.

***

Petyr termina sa journée de travail et rentra à la maison, faisant un crochet par l'école de danse. Il regarda sa petite amie qui donnait son cour, comme tous les jours. Elle était si belle, si gracieuse, et en effet tout son corps semblait bouger différemment. Elle avait manifestement acquit une nouvelle dextérité. Petyr resta adossé au mur à l'admirer, il était fou d'elle et chaque jour il sentait que c'était encore plus fort.

***

Sansa sourit en voyant Petyr qui la regardait. Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et termina sa leçon. Elle s'approcha de lui pendant que les petites partaient se changer:

«-Coucou mon amour.

-Coucou ma puce. Alors ça a été?

-Oui, tu peux rentrer, j'en ai encore pour un moment.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, je vais m'entraîner encore un peu.

-Je vais aller prendre un verre en t'attendant dans ce cas.

-Pas de problème, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue dans ce cas.

-Prend ton temps ma princesse.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et Petyr partit dans un café proche de l'école de danse. Il commanda à boire et lu un journal en attendant sa belle.

***

Sansa était penchée, en train de ramasser ses affaires après s'être entraînée pendant une heure et demi. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, mais ce n'étaient pas celles de Petyr, elle reconnaîtrait les mains de son amant entre milles. Elle se redressa vivement et se tourna:

«-Encore vous! Lâchez moi ou je crie au viol!

-Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, tu sais très bien que t'as envie de moi!

-Non c'est faux, pour la dernière fois lâchez moi!»

C'était encore lui, monsieur Standon, le père de Lucy qui lui avait fait des avances la dernière fois. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de Sansa, ce qui la fit voir rouge, car en plus il la plaquait contre le mur, prêt à la violer puisqu'elle n'était pas du tout consentante. Elle attrapa le petit couteau qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac, suite aux conseils de Petyr, et le planta dans le ventre de Standon. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de surprise, elle remonta le couteau et le regarda s'écraser sur le parquet lustré. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Petyr, qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries:

«-Chéri viens vite à l'école de danse.

-Un problème?

-Viens vite.»

Sansa raccrocha. Elle arracha les rideaux aux fenêtres et enroula le corps dedans, attendant l'arrivée de son partenaire. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle prit aussi le temps de nettoyer le sang sur le sol, ce serait toujours ça de moins à faire plus tard.

***

Petyr grimpa les marches deux par deux jusqu'à la classe de Sansa. Il ouvrit la porte et vit sa belle penchée sur les rideaux qui enveloppaient un corps à première vue. Il s'approcha:

«-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce porc est revenu à la charge, il était prêt à me violer!

-C'est celui de la dernière fois?

-Oui! Mais c'était la fois de trop!

-Bon, ça va aller, on va emporter le corps.»

Petyr hissa le cadavre sur son épaule et regarda Sansa:

«-Passe devant ma chérie, et fais attention que personne ne puisse nous voir.

-D'accord mon amour.»

La jeune femme enfila son gilet pour cacher la tâche de sang sur son justaucorps et descendit. Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et confirma à Petyr qu'il pouvait venir. Le cambrioleur avait tout prévu, il avait garé la voiture dans la ruelle derrière l'école de danse, le coffre vers la porte, ayant eu comme un pressentiment suite à l'appel. Il plaça le corps dans le coffre et ils partirent. 

***

Petyr roula un moment puis jeta le corps dans un lac après l'avoir lesté avec des pierres. Il se tourna vers Sansa et sourit:

«-Je suis amoureux d'une tueuse.

-Et moi d'un criminel.»

Ils rirent avant de s'embrasser avec fougue. Le couple retourna rapidement dans la voiture, ils avaient une folle envie de faire l'amour, un besoin inconditionnel de sentir la peau de l'autre à cet instant précis. Ils firent donc follement l'amour une fois dans la voiture, ça leur procurait ce sentiment qu'ils étaient invincibles ensembles malgré leurs actes criminels. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux pour rassembler leurs affaires, ils allaient à nouveau devoir fuir.

***

Le couple reprit donc la route après avoir réunis leurs vêtements et de la nourriture dans des sacs, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir rouler avant de trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. Sansa ne ressentait même pas de remords pour ses actions, ses victimes méritaient ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

***

Ned remonta les informations jusqu'à la maison où avait été vue Sansa pour la dernière fois, soit trois jours plus tôt. Ça lui avait prit des semaines, mais il avait enfin réussi à la trouver après son départ de l'école de danse du jour au lendemain. Le père de famille se gara et guetta la maison pour voir quand sa fille allait venir. Il vit Sansa arriver dans la maison avec un homme, mais surtout elle avait un ventre légèrement rond qu'il reconnaissait bien, ayant eu 5 enfants. Ils entrèrent les bras remplis de sacs de courses. Eddard s'approcha quand la jeune femme revint pour un deuxième voyage:

«-Sansa ma chérie!

-Papa?!»

Sansa se retourna choquée de se retrouver face à son père. Elle sentait que le temps des explications était venu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, je m'excuse à l'avance car je ne me suis pas relu. J'espère que vous aimerez quand-même :)

Ned s'approcha de sa fille d'un pas à la fois décidé et hésitant. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, mais il la reconnaissait parfaitement:

«-Ma chérie… tu as l'air en forme.

-Euh oui oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ta mère va vraiment très mal depuis ton départ, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je voulais te demander de revenir.

-Je ne reviendrai pas tu sais. Je suis bien ici avec Petyr et… on va avoir un enfant.

-Je vois ça… même si tu ne reviens pas définitivement tu pourrai revenir au moins pour saluer ta mère.

-Non je ne peux pas revenir.

-Pourquoi?»

Au même moment plusieurs voitures de polices débouchèrent dans le jardin. Sansa cria pour prévenir Petyr, bien que les sirènes des voitures hurlent et que les gyrophares éblouissent tout.

***

Petyr arriva en courant, une mitraillette dans les bras, et une qu'il lança à la belle rousse pour qu'elle puisse se protéger. Il cria à Sansa:

«-Démarre la voiture!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Ils sont trop nombreux vous êtes fous jamais vous ne vous en sortirez!»

Petyr lança un regard méprisant à Ned avant de tourner la tête vers la horde de policiers qui sortaient des voitures armes aux poings. Il commença à tirer tout en courant vers la voiture que Sansa avait mise en route. Elle avait elle aussi tiré sur les voitures de police après avoir mis en marche leur véhicule.

***

Ned plongea à terre pour éviter la pluie de balles, car bien sûr les forces de l'ordre répliquèrent à cette attaque. Il vit Sansa qui baissant la tête dans la voiture, imitée par son petit ami, et leur voiture partit à vive allure malgré le fait qu'elle soit criblée de balles. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa fille était une criminelle, et elle était enceinte d'un petit malfrat.

***

Sansa se passa une main sur le visage:

«-C'était mon père, des fois que tu n'ai pas comprit.

-Si j'avais comprit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?!

-J'en sais rien, je ne leur ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an! La seule lettre que je leur ai envoyé c'était une lettre d'adieu le lendemain de notre départ.

-Il est fort dans ce cas, il a réussi à nous retrouver. Dommage que ça n'ai pas été au bon moment!

-Oui je… merde t'as été touché!»

En effet Petyr avait prit une balle dans le bras. Il grogna:

«-C'est rien, je soignerai ça plus tard.

-Attends, je vais essayer d'arranger ça.»

La jeune femme déchira une bande de tissu en bas de sa robe et fit une bande rudimentaire autour de la blessure:

«-Au moins ça arrêtera de saigner.

-Merci ma chérie, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Je suis dans le même cas mon amour.»

Derrière eux, les voitures de polices tenaient l'allure. Apparemment cette fois le couple ne pourrait pas simplement fuir dans une autre ville et faire comme si de rien n'était. La police avait retrouvé leur trace par un moyen inconnu, et ils allaient devoir répondre de leurs actes. Petyr appuya sur l'accélérateur et annonça:

«-Si on se fait arrêter… ce qui ne sera pas le cas, je dirai que je t'ai manipulé. Que j'ai utilisé ton jeune âge et ton amour pour moi à mon avantage.

-Mais c'est faux!

-Je refuse que tu aille en prison putain! Je te rappel que tu porte notre enfant, et tu mérite tout sauf d'aller moisir dans une cellule pour le reste de ta vie! J'assumerai toutes les responsabilités.»

Sansa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serrer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas protester, qu'il avait prit sa décision. Elle se demandait toutefois comment avait fait la police pour remonter jusqu'à eux. Pour se calmer, la future maman se mit à caresser son ventre. Elle vit dans le rétroviseur, derrière le peloton de police, la voiture de son père. Elle sourit malgré elle, le père de la meute voulait s'assurer de la protection de sa fille.

***

Ned roulait pied au plancher, Sansa lui avait déjà échappé une fois, ça n'arriverait pas une fois de plus. Il était triste de voir où en était arrivée sa fille, mais en même temps il était fier de voir qu'elle avait du caractère, qu'elle avait pris des décisions pour sa vie. Il suivrait le convoi quitte à en avoir lui aussi des problèmes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, beaucoup « d'incidents » étaient arrivés depuis que Sans était partit subitement: le braquage, le meurtre d'un garde de cette banque, le meurtre de Robert, le meurtre d'un homme… il soupira, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Sansa soit liée à ça.

***

Petyr roulait toujours tout droit, il était nerveux, ce qu'il voulait surtout c'était sauver la femme qu'il aimait et leur enfant. Il était très concentré, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan au plus vite. Il posa sa main sur le genoux de Sansa:

«-Je vais me rendre avant qu'ils ne te blesse.

-Mais… pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fasse du mal.

-Je veux pas que tu aille en prison.

-Il fallait s'y attendre ma princesse, on s'en sortait beaucoup trop bien pour que ça dure toujours.»

Sansa était en larmes, elle ne s'imaginait pas la vie sans Petyr. Le brun caressa la joue de sa belle:

«-Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tout ira bien. Et tu pourra venir me voir de temps en temps.

-Mais moi je veux qu'on soit ensembles tout le temps! Je veux pas te voir en parloir de temps en temps, accoucher toute seule, que notre bébé grandisse sans son père et qu'il ne te connaisse qu'une fois par semaine!»

Petyr se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Oui mais il y a pas trop de solutions ma chérie.

-Si, on continue de rouler!

-On peut pas faire ça indéfiniment ma puce.»

Ils continuèrent de rouler, puis une fois que Sansa s'était endormie, Petyr se rangea sur le bas-côté. Il avait décidé de se rendre maintenant car il commençait à être fatigué de fuir. Il voulait vraiment que tout se passe bien pour Sansa, et la fuite n'était pas à l'avantage de la jeune femme.

***

Sansa se réveilla en sentant un baiser de Petyr. Elle regarda autour et se mit à pleurer en constatant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt:

«-Non! Redémarre je veux pas qu'ils t'embarque!

-C'est trop tard ma chérie.»

En effet des agents arrivèrent, les tenant en joue et ouvrirent les portes. Le couple fut sorti de la voiture et menotté. Petyr cria:

«-Laissez la, elle n'y est pour rien! Je me suis servi d'elle!

-Ah oui, railla un policier.

-Oui, elle est jeune et elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Je me suis servi d'elle car je savais qu'elle m'aimait!»

Ils retirèrent les menottes à Sansa, car en effet elle était très jeune. Ned arriva et serra sa fille dans ses bras, malgré le fait que la belle rousse se débatte comme une tigresse. La danseuse était en pleurs, elle hurlait, voulait leur sauter à la gorge pour sauver son homme.

***

Petyr regarda Sansa:

«-Retourne chez tes parents mon amour. Tout ira bien pour moi je te le jure.

-Non je veux pas te quitter!

-Il le faut ma chérie, aller. Et calme toi, le stress et l'énervement c'est pas bon pour le bébé. On se verra une fois par semaine et on s'aimera toujours autant, pense à ça plutôt qu'au fait que je sois enfermé. Et n'oublie surtout pas que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime comme une folle Petyr, je ferai tout pour que tu puisse avoir des circonstances atténuantes.

-C'est mal partit ma chérie, à bientôt mon ange.»

Le cambrioleur fut embarqué sur ces dernières paroles. Sansa regarda le convoi partir le cœur serré, elle ne savait pas quand elle allait voir Petyr la prochaine fois. Elle se tourna vers Ned:

«-On y va.»


	8. Chapter 8

Petyr fut conduit dans le commissariat le plus proche et placé en garde à vue. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Le plus dur était à venir, il y aurait les interrogatoires, le procès et d'être placé en prison. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, pour l'instant il fallait juste attendre. C'était agaçant, lui qui aimait la propreté, l'air saint et l'espace il était dans une espèce de petite cellule qui sentait l'urine, le vomi, qui avait des trucs écrits sur les murs au stylo et qui était aussi grosse d'un paquet de mouchoirs. Petyr était exaspéré, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient été démasqués. Car ils n'avaient laissé aucune preuve qui pouvait les accuser, chaque fois ils s'en été assuré.

***

Sansa resta silencieuse tout le long du voyage malgré les tentatives de son père pour lui parler. Elle caressait son ventre et regardait les photos de son couple. Elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait arriver à Petyr, elle se demandait quand elle pourrait le revoir et dans quelles circonstances. Elle ne voulait pas devoir témoigner contre lui, elle avait accepté de partir avec son père suite aux ordres de Petyr, mais jamais elle ne pourrait mentir et l'accuser. 

Les Stark se garèrent devant la maison. La jeune femme descendit et entra, toujours silencieuse. Catelyn la regarda et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était soulagée de revoir sa fille après tout ce temps. Elle regarda le ventre de Sansa:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Chérie, Sansa est très contrariée. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Oh… je comprend.»

Catelyn caressa la joue de sa fille et la laissa un peu respirer. Les autres enfants Stark arrivèrent, ils enlacèrent leur sœur, même Arya ce qui était surprenant. La belle rousse resta droite, tendue car elle se sentait comme une étrangère même si elle était de retour dans sa famille. C'était sûrement le temps de se réhabituer à la maison, à la vie de famille nombreuse.

***

Petyr fut emmené en salle d'interrogatoire. Il resta ostensiblement muet, il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour répéter que Sansa était innocente. Il voulait surtout que sa petite amie ne soit pas inquiétée de quoi que ce soit. Normalement elle ne pourrait pas être arrêtée, même pour complicité car elle était mineure, et il continuait de rabâcher qu'il l'avait manipulé. Le policier lui mettait la pression, pourtant Petyr ne craquait pas. Le policier commença à s'impatienter et à bousculer Petyr, à le frapper, mais ça ne changeait rien.

***

Sansa alla se coucher, elle n'avait pas réussi à manger, elle était trop triste pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait envie de voir son copain, mais c'était impossible malheureusement. La belle rousse ne réussit pas à s'endormir non plus, elle avait beau penser au bébé, au fait qu'il fallait se reposer rien n'y faisait.

***

Le lendemain la belle rousse descendit et regarda sa famille. Ils étaient tous installés à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers elle et lui sourire. La jeune femme s'assit à sa place habituelle et mangea un peu. Robb lui demanda:

«-Alors, tu as l'air en forme.

-Robb doucement, ta sœur vient tout juste de revenir.

-Désolé Sansa, je voulais pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais Robb. Bah oui je suis enceinte, j'étais bien avec l'homme de mes rêves mais ça n'a pas été comme prévu.

-Ouai… mais dis moi, tu l'as rencontré comment? Je ne te juge pas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, mais je me demandais juste où tu l'as rencontré.

-Il était là à un des galas de danse, il est venu me féliciter pour mon solo de danse et voilà. 

-Oh d'accord, et donc ça a été le coup de foudre?

-Oui Jon, il y a une différence d'âge certaine, mais ça n'a jamais posé de problème. On est juste tombés amoureux dès que nos regards se sont croisés dans la loge.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas forcé à quoi que ce soit!

-Non non, il a toujours été très respectueux, attentif et tendre papa.

-Tant mieux, au moins il a été correct, c'est le plus important.

-Oui, il a toujours été un petit ami attentif.

-Super, c'est bien qu'il soit resté sage malgré le fait que tu sois plus jeune que lui. Car il aurait pu abuser de la situation. »

Sansa hocha la tête et termina son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller prendre une douche. 

***

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme pu enfin rendre visite à Petyr. Elle enfila une petite robe qu'il aimait et des escarpins avant de partir le voir. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il la trouverait belle, mais en même temps elle s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel elle allait le trouver. 

***

Petyr attendait la visite avec hâte, il savait que Sansa allait venir. Il se doucha, se rasa et se changea. Il voulait être présentable pour sa belle, car elle méritait le meilleur. Il fut emmené dans la salle de parloir, il avait hâte que l'heure arrive. Bientôt il vit Sansa arriver, elle portait la petite robe qu'il adorait tant avec les escarpins assortis. Il prit les mains fines de Sansa et sourit:

«-Je suis tellement content de te voir ma chérie. Tu es magnifique!

-Merci, tu as l'air vraiment bien mon amour. Tu me manque tellement!»

Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement Petyr. Un policier approcha:

«-S'embrasser n'est autorisé qu'à la fin de la visite.

-D'accord, désolée.»

La jeune femme caressa la joue de Petyr et demanda:

«-Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal?

-Non, tout va bien. Ils m'ont interrogé, un peu bousculé mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Ils t'ont frappé?

-Oui mais ça va, je n'ai rien.

-D'accord. J'ai hâte que tu puisse sortir mon amour.

-J'espère sortir vite moi aussi, mais ils ont des preuves contre moi donc je pense que ça ne va pas arriver tout de suite. Mais dis moi, le bébé va bien?

-Très bien oui.»

La danseuse posa la main de son criminel sur son ventre. Ils échangèrent un sourire et parlèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'un policier annonce que le temps de la visite était terminé. Le couple avait le droit à un baiser cette fois. Ils s'embrassèrent donc tendrement et Sansa partit.

***

Petyr fut reconduit dans sa cellule, car il n'était plus en garde à vue mais dans une vraie cellule. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu de problèmes avec ses compagnons de cellule, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il savait que les autres n'étaient pas des rigolos, ils étaient là pour d'autres motifs, plus grave que des cambriolages. Il restait dans son coin la plupart du temps mais restait toujours sur ses gardes.

***

Sansa rentra à la maison, elle était contente d'avoir vu Petyr, mais elle était encore plus triste de se dire qu'il ne rentrait pas avec elle tout de suite. Elle caressa son ventre et alla dans sa chambre, elle avait peur que Petyr ait des problèmes même si il essayait de minimiser les choses pour la rassurer. Arya arriva et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur, pour écouter son ventre. Sansa sourit et caressa les cheveux courts de sa sœur, c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient si proches. Arya demanda:

«-Alors tout va bien?

-Oui.

-Ton copain est vraiment plus vieux que toi?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Comme ça, pourquoi t'es partit du jour au lendemain?

-Parce que Petyr devait partir, il m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre et j'ai dit oui sans hésiter.

-C'est vrai que vous avez fait pleins de crimes?

-Ouai… mais il a refusé que je le dise. Il veut que je n'ai pas de problème puisque je suis enceinte, mais il n'est pas le seul coupable. 

-Il t'aime vraiment alors.

-Oui.

-Il est content à l'idée d'avoir un bébé?

-Oh que oui. Tu sais on est très amoureux. On a voulu arrêter les crimes mais… chaque fois il y a eu des problèmes qui nous ont fait rechuter. Mais ça ne te choque pas tout ça?

-Non, tu es ma sœur, j'accepte des actes et tes décisions. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, j'étais surprise d'ailleurs.

-J'imagine oui car jamais on aurait pu imaginer que je te manque. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué, mais j'étais tellement heureuse avec Petyr que j'en oubliais le manque de ma famille. Il était devenu ma nouvelle famille tu comprend, et en plus maintenant on va avoir un bébé…

-Tu sais moi aussi j'ai un copain.

-Ah oui? Cool ça! Il s'appelle comment?

-Il s'appelle Jaqen et tu sais quoi?

-Non quoi?

-Il a 15 ans de plus que moi.»

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire et Arya montra une photo de son petit ami. Les deux sœurs continuèrent de discuter et finirent par s'endormir ainsi. Sansa était heureuse de retrouver sa famille, mais elle avait un vide en elle, le moment aurait été parfait si Petyr avait été à ses côtés.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa reçut une lettre du palais de justice, elle devait comparaître au jugement de Petyr. Elle soupira, elle ne voulait pas témoigner contre lui. Pour le moment elle regarda sa sœur qui se préparait. Elle sourit:

«-Alors, tu va le retrouver?

-Oui mais papa et maman ne savent pas que j'ai un copain.

-D'accord, mais dis moi, est-ce que tu as déjà couché?

-Non, mais t'inquiète pas je sais comment ça marche. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

-Oui bah fais bien attention, moi je suis enceinte car je l'ai choisis, mais toi tu devrais faire attention pour ta part car tu es très jeune.

-Oui t'inquiète pas, bon j'y vais à plus tard.

-Amuse toi bien, à plus tard.»

Sansa regarda sa sœur partir, elle ne voulait pas aller au tribunal. Elle alla dans la cuisine et montra la lettre à Robb. Ce dernier soupira:

«-Tu va y aller?

-J'ai pas le choix, mais je ne veux pas témoigner contre lui.

-Je comprend oui, mais si tu mens tu va avoir encore plus d'ennuis et lui aussi.

-Je sais… cette situation est nulle!»

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Sansa disait tout à son frère. Leurs parents arrivèrent et la discussion dériva. Toutefois Catelyn lança:

«-Le palais de justice a appelé ici aussi ma chérie. Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça va aller. 

-Oui mais je ne veux pas témoigner contre lui.»

Ned soupira et regarda sa fille:

«-Je sais ma puce mais il le faut. Il aura peut-être du sursis, qui sait?

-J'espère, je ne veux pas que notre bébé naisse sans son père.

-Je sais… j'espère aussi que le petit aura la chance de le connaître.»

Sansa monta dans sa chambre et relu la lettre une fois de plus. Elle attendait que le temps passe, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant.

***

Petyr était en train de manger quand un de ses partenaires de cellule arriva contre lui. Il continua de manger et le partenaire commença à le bousculer:

«-Donne moi ta part.

-Non.

-Donne moi ta part, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

-Moi je te dis non et c'est aussi la dernière fois.»

L'autre le poussa et ils commencèrent à se battre. Le cambrioleur ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Petyr se défendait, mais il avait aussi le dessus sur son adversaire. Rapidement une bagarre générale se déclencha dans la cantine. Les surveillants calmèrent vite la situation et les détenus furent reconduis dans leur cellule. Petyr fut mis en isolement, il n'avait pas porté le premier coup donc normalement il n'aurait pas cet incident dans son dossier, il s'était juste défendu.

Quelques jours plus tard Petyr sortit enfin de l'isolement, le directeur l'avait mit dans une cellule avec seulement un autre détenu. L'autre avait fait des magouilles avec le fisc, il avait donc été arrêté. Le brun s'installa sur le lit libre et continua de lire son livre. L'autre détenu était aussi en train de lire, il avait l'air plutôt tranquille. Le brun regarda la photo de Sansa qui lui servait de marque-page. Il l'avait prit quelques jours avant d'être arrêté, elle était magnifique. Petyr était mal, elle lui manquait tant.

***

Sansa se prépara, le jour du procès était arrivé. Elle enfila la robe que Petyr aimait tant. Elle monta dans la voiture, son père devait l'emmener en voiture. Ned arriva et monta:

«-On va y aller ma chérie, tu va bien?

-Oui ça va. De toute façon c'est trop tard pour se sentir mal.

-Courage ma puce, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-Tu sais ça va me faire du bien de le voir, même si c'est dans une condition de merde comme celle-là.

-Je comprend ma chérie.»

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tribunal, la belle rousse était nerveuse tout à coup. Ned lui posa une main dans le dos:

«-Ma chérie tout va bien aller.

-J'espère.»

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, Petyr n'était pas encore là. La jeune femme ajusta ses cheveux et sa robe, elle voulait être belle pour son criminel de petit ami.

***

Petyr arriva dans la salle de jugement, tout le monde était déjà là. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur Sansa, elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle avait mit la robe qu'il aimait tant. Il lui sourit et s'installa sur la chaise qui lui été attribué. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et le jugement commença. Le voleur écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il était surtout concentré sur Sansa. Elle avait l'air bien, un peu fatiguée mais pas amaigrie, elle n'avait pas mauvaise mine. Petyr sourit quand la jeune femme plongea son regard bleu clair dans le sien.

***

Sansa caressait son ventre, elle se sentait bien car elle était dans la même pièce que son amant. Son tour de témoigner arriva. Elle s'installa et l'avocat de l'accusation commença à lui poser des questions:

«-Alors mademoiselle Stark, depuis quand avez-vous une relation avec monsieur Baelish?

-Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

-D'accord, et depuis quand savez-vous que c'est un criminel?

-Depuis quelques mois.

-Mais ça ne vous a pas posé de problèmes?

-Non car je l'aime.

-Vous admettez que vous êtes quand-même très jeune.

-Oui.

-Jamais vous n'avez envisagé le fait que monsieur Baelish ait pu vous manipuler?

-Je… je ne sais pas, Sansa ne voulait pas répondre vraiment à cette question.

-Mais dites moi, vous n'avez pas regretter de l'avoir suivit? Vous avez quand-même quitter votre lycée et votre famille du jour au lendemain…

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais le suivre et j'ai dit oui. À aucun moment il ne m'a forcé.

-Je vois également que vous êtes enceinte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vous ne dites pas tout ça pour le protéger.

-Non, toutes les décisions que j'ai prises étaient de mon plein gré, jamais Petyr ne m'a forcé à quoi que ce soit. 

-Je pense qu'il vous a un peu manipulé quand-même car vous êtes jeune, vous étiez amoureuse alors c'était facile pour lui d'utiliser ça à son profit.

-Je l'ignore, mais je ne pense pas. Nous nous aimons, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivit.

-Bien, merci mademoiselle ce sera tout pour le moment.

-Merci.»

Sansa retourna s'asseoir et sentit la peur monter en elle, Petyr était appelé à la barre. C'était là que tout allait se jouer et la jeune femme craignait vraiment le pire.


	10. Chapter 10

Petyr s'installa à sa place. Le procureur le regarda:

«-Alors monsieur Baelish, vous voilà face à vos actes.

-En effet.

-Alors dites moi, vous n'avez pas de regrets?

-Si, je regrette beaucoup ces actes irréfléchis, mais surtout d'avoir forcé ma petite amie, Sansa Stark ici présente à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Je lui faisait du chantage affectif pour qu'elle fasse ce que je voulais.

-Je vois, même le fait qu'elle mente aujourd'hui alors qu'elle est sous serment?

-Elle l'a fait car elle est jeune et amoureuse. Je vous demanderai de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle a fait tout ça par amour pour moi, c'est la jeunesse elle ne se rend pas compte des conséquences de ce qu'elle fait aujourd’hui.

-Donc vous avouez lui avoir forcé la main pour qu'elle vous suive, qu'elle fasse des actes aussi immoraux? Car elle a tué des gens, elle a été votre complice et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu faire d'autre.»

Petyr serra les dents et regarda Sansa, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit vu comme une criminelle, voir pire alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le suivre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Petyr, elle avait les yeux brillants et rouges, il sentait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il regarda le procureur:

«-Elle n'a rien fait d'immoral, elle n'aurait jamais tué personne si je ne lui avait pas mit l'arme dans la main et que je ne lui avait pas mit la pression.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Sansa est une jeune femme merveilleuse et j'aimerai qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes. 

-Mais elle a quand-même tué des gens, utilisé une fausse identité et utilisé de l'argent volé.

-Elle l'a fait sous la contrainte une fois encore.»

Le procureur regarda Sansa et Petyr à tour de rôle. L'interrogatoire se termina, le jury allait prendre une décision. 

***

Sansa était très nerveuse, elle devait attendre dans le couloir. Elle regarda son père et caressa son ventre. Il demanda:

« -Ma chérie tu veux boire quoi? Je vais à la machine et je vais te rapporter quelque-chose. Assieds toi et calme toi un peu. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

-Papa je ne suis pas folle, je sais très bien ce qu'il risque! Sans parler de ce que moi je risque!»

Ned s'approcha de sa fille et la prit contre lui, il savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle. Il caressa ses longs cheveux roux et la berça doucement. Peu à peu elle se calma et Ned alla lui prendre quelque-chose à boire. Après ça les deux Stark purent retourner dans la salle, c'était le moment de vérité.

***

Le juge demanda la sentence, pour les inculpations contre Sansa ils avaient voté non-coupable. Ils avaient été convaincus par le fait qu'elle avait été manipulée et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte avait dû jouer aussi. Puis le tour de Petyr arriva, à ses inculpations ils votèrent coupables. Petyr fut donc condamné mais le juge décida de l'assigner à résidence avec un bracelet électronique. C'était la première fois que Petyr était arrêté alors le juge était un peu plus concilient, de plus il était touché par le fait que Sansa soit enceinte. Il voulait que Petyr assume et s'occupe de l'enfant aussi, toutefois il aurait un contrôle judiciaire toutes les semaines et ses moindres mouvements seraient surveillés. Il devrait aussi faire des travaux d'intérêt général et suivre un programme de réinsertion professionnelle honnête. 

***

Petyr se tourna vers Sansa et l'enlaça, il l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Oh ma chérie je vais pouvoir être auprès de toi tout le temps. 

-Je sais, il va falloir faire attention! 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai plus de bêtises. Maintenant je vais devoir penser à vous deux avant de penser à moi!»

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Sansa, il avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant son enfermement, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre. Il fut emmené pour qu'on lui pose le bracelet électronique. Il eut aussi un dossier avec le récapitulatif de ses horaires autorisés de sortie, le détail de ses TIG et chaque détail de la situation. Après ça il se tourna vers Ned:

«-Bonjour monsieur, désolé de faire votre connaissance dans cette situation.

-Bonjour, désolé moi aussi que ça se passe comme ça. Donc voilà l'homme qui a prit le cœur de ma fille.

-Oui, je l'aime vous savez.

-Je sais oui, et je sais que vous ne l'avez forcé en rien, ma fille n'est pas du genre à se laisser manipuler. C'était courageux de votre part de prendre le blâme de tous vos actes. Mais c'est tant mieux si ça vous a servit de leçon à tous les deux.

-Je pense à Sansa et à notre bébé avant tout. Je ne ferai plus n'importe quoi maintenant.

-Tant mieux, tu as quelque-part où vivre?

-Non.

-Alors tu va vivre chez nous le temps que vous trouviez quelque-chose pour votre petite famille.

-Je… merci c'est très gentil. Je suis très impressionné que vous preniez tout cela aussi bien.

-Ne vous trompez pas, je ne prend pas tout ça très bien. Je suis même assez furieux que vous ayez entraîner ma fille dans cette sphère, mais elle va bien, elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors même si je ne suis pas enchanté je prend sur moi car le bonheur de mes enfants passe avant tout.

-Je comprend. Merci pour tout quand-même, c'est très généreux monsieur.  
-Appelez moi Ned car je compte vous appeler Petyr.

-D'accord.»

Le trio monta donc dans la voiture et ils partirent pour chez les Stark. 

***

Un peu plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la maison familiale. Sansa prit la main de Petyr dans la sienne, elle savait à quel point il était nerveux. Elle sourit et regarda sa famille qui s'était tournée vers eux puis expliqua:

«-Petyr est sous surveillance avec ce bracelet. Il va faire des TIG et papa lui a proposé de vivre ici en attendant qu'on trouve un logement.

-Bonjour je suis Catelyn la mère de Sansa. Sachez que je ne risque pas de vous apprécier après ce que vous lui avez fait.

-Je comprend.

-A cause de vous elle est partit du jour au lendemain et elle a abandonné ses études!

-Je sais oui. Je ne poserai pas de problèmes. J'ai comprit mes erreurs et je compte me calmer, je veux rendre Sansa heureuse, et que notre enfant soit bien. Qu'il ait des parents honnêtes est indispensable, je vais retomber dans le droit chemin.

-Tant mieux.»

La matriarche retourna dans la cuisine avec son air sévère habituel. La belle rousse l'embrassa:

«-Dis toi que là ça s'est passé à merveille.

-D'accord. Tu me fais visiter?

-Oui, on y va mon amour.»

Elle lui fit visiter la maison et lui présenta la famille. Au repas Arya annonça qu'elle avait un petit ami plus vieux elle aussi. Petyr tourna la tête vers Sansa et sourit légèrement, car manifestement c'était un truc de famille. La belle rousse termina de manger et après ils allèrent coucher, la journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et le lendemain risquait de ne pas être de tout repos non plus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas relu désolée pour les fautes.

Catlyn préparait le petit-déjeuner pour la maisonnée avec son air pincé habituel. Arya arriva:

«-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour, répondit la mère d'une voix sèche.»

Manifestement la mère de famille avait encore du mal à accepté le fait que ses deux filles soient avec des hommes plus âgés. Arya soupira et alla à table, elle s'attendait à une mauvaise réaction venant de sa mère, mais pas à ce point. Elle soupira et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

***

Sansa se réveilla et descendit. Elle sourit à Arya et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Hey ça ne va pas?

-Maman m'en veut pour ma révélation de cette nuit.

-Oh… elle va s'y faire ne t'en fait pas.

-Je l'espère, car ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

-Je sais je te rappel que je suis dans le même cas, et que moi en plus je suis enceinte!

-C'est vrai que tu gagne, grimaça Arya.»

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire et Catelyn apporta ce qu'elle avait préparé: une montagne de pancakes, des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Les garçons étaient arrivés entre temps avec Ned, et le dernier arrivé fut Petyr. Il lança un bonjour général mal assuré. Sansa l'embrassa pour le rassuré.

***

La famille se mit à manger et ils discutèrent de la journée qui allait commencer. Les plus jeunes allaient en cours, Robb et Jon avaient rendez-vous pour leur premier boulot, Ned avait une importante réunion et Catelyn devait reprendre le travail elle aussi. Sansa annonça qu'elle allait aider Petyr à trouver un emploi depuis la maison.

***

Petyr était content que Sansa soit présente, qu'elle l'aide vraiment à s'intégrer à sa famille. Par chance ses frères et sa sœur l'acceptaient plutôt bien, mais ce n'était pas la même chose au niveau de leurs parents. Mais de son côté il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, à leur place il serait pareil. Mais par chance ils lui offrait un toit, ils acceptaient qu'il reste avec leur fille, car Ned aurait pu refuser l'avis du juge. Il aurait pu décider que cet homme ne voit plus jamais sa fille et le futur enfant, pourtant il n'avait rien fait de cela. Petyr cependant savait que Ned lui en voulait moins que Catelyn, le père de famille comprenait que l'amour avait ses propres raisons inconnues. Après le petit-déjeuner il alla prendre une douche avec Sansa et ils se mirent en quête d'un travail.

***

Les recherches durèrent toute la journée, ils postulèrent à plusieurs emplois, un de concepteur de sites internet, un de blogueur et un de démarcheur téléphonique. Ils feraient de nouvelles recherches le lendemain, il fallait prendre le plus d'options possible. Petyr se prépara également, il avait rendez-vous pour savoir comment allaient se passer ses TIG car il devait les commencer le lendemain. 

***

Sansa emmena Petyr au rendez-vous, pendant qu'il y était elle alla faire des courses. La jeune femme voulait le laisser un peu tranquille, il avait aussi besoin d'avoir ses propres moments. Sansa commençait à regarder pour des vêtements pour leur bébé, ils ne savaient pas encore le sexe mais elle aimait regarder tout ça en rêvant. De plus la prochaine échographie qui allait révéler si c'était un garçon ou une fille avait lieu dans deux jours. Petyr avait une permission exceptionnelle pour l'accompagner. Toutefois des agents devaient venir pour surveiller qu'il ne fasse rien de mal.

***

Sansa regardait les doudous, les vêtements, tout. Elle avait hâte de savoir si ça allait être un fils ou une fille, si le bébé ressemblerait à Petyr ou à elle. Elle caressa son ventre en souriant et la vendeuse lui proposa son aide. La belle rousse sourit et déclina la proposition, expliquant qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore le sexe. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés leur teinte naturelle et avaient repoussés un peu. La jeune femme sourit à la vendeuse et partit, Petyr n'en aurait sûrement plus pour longtemps.

***

Petyr sortit et sourit à Sansa qui l'attendait devant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et caressa son ventre:

«-Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée?

-Non, j'ai été dans un magasin pour bébé pendant que je t'attendais.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque-chose d'intéressant?

-Pas vraiment, je préfère attendre l'échographie avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprend. Bon il faut rentrer, mon autorisation va bientôt finir. 

-Oui on y va mon amour.»

Le couple rentra chez les Stark, ils firent un peu de rangement en attendant que la famille rentre. Arya rentra la première avec Jaqen. Sans sourit et s'approcha d'elle:

«-Tiens salut.

-Salut Sansa, je te présente Jaqen, chéri c'est ma sœur.

-Salut, Arya m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, je respecte beaucoup.

-C'est gentil, je suis contente de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, j'espère juste que vos parents accepteront mieux ma relation avec Arya quand ils vont me reconnaître.

-Je suis sûre que oui. Je vous laisse les amoureux.»

La belle rousse leur sourit et retourna avec Petyr. Elle se remit contre lui et reprit son livre, pendant que Petyr caressait son ventre tout en lisant lui aussi. Le couple était bien, leurs problèmes étaient derrière eux, même si Petyr était sous surveillance ça ne les dérangeait pas car ils pouvaient tout de même rester ensembles.

***

Le dîner du soir se passa bien, finalement Catelyn était contente de rencontrer Jaqen. C'était surtout le fait de ne pas rencontrer le petit ami ou la petite amie de leurs enfants, une fois qu'elle les voyait ça allait mieux. Malgré tout elle avait encore du mal avec Petyr, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il ai fait des actions criminelles qui la bloquait. De plus tout avait été très vite, ils avaient apprit que Sansa avait un petit ami quand elle avait quitté la maison du jour au lendemain, c'était ça le plus dur, qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir. Mais là elle acceptait Jaqen, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme très bien et Arya semblait d'être heureuse avec lui.

***

Le jour de l'échographie arriva. Les deux amoureux y allèrent, ils étaient impatients. Les policiers n'entrèrent pas, ils attendaient dans le couloir. Les images révélèrent un petit garçon, ce qui fit monter les larmes au jeune couple. Petyr embrassa sa belle et ils purent rentrer chez les Stark, en passant ils achetèrent quelques vêtements pour le petit.

*** 

Une fois à la maison, toute la famille arriva autour d'eux:

«-Alors ça donne quoi?

-C'est un garçon, annonça fièrement Petyr.

-Félicitations, je suis sûr qu'il sera parfait.

-Je n'en doute pas papa, notre fils ne pourra être que parfait.

-Et vous avez des idées de prénoms, demanda Rickon.

-Pas encore, nous allons y réfléchir de façon plus poussée, mais je pensais à Aidan personnellement.

-Oh, et toi Petyr tu avais déjà une idée?

-Non je ne sais pas, j'avoue que moi je n'y ai pas du tout pensé.»

Il caressa le ventre de Sansa:

«-Mais on a encore un peu de temps pour y penser. Toutefois Aidan c'est très joli, ça me tente bien.

-Aller, je vais prendre une douche car j'ai encore de la crème sur le ventre.»

Sansa sourit et monta se laver pendant que Petyr regardait si il avait des réponses à ses candidatures, mais aucune réponse. Le brun soupira et se mit sur le lit pour lire, Sansa allait revenir dans la chambre et ils pourraient parler de cet avenir merveilleux qui se dessinait devant eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu :D


End file.
